My life as a Nobody
by TheAusllyGirl1623
Summary: Austin has loved Ally for a very long time ever since 7th grade their now sphomores and Ally forgot about Austin after the summer with her boyfriend.But Dallas cheated on her and said that Ally cheated on him so everybody calls her the nobody. She gains confidence and asks Austin out.Ready to start the journey?
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Ally and I love pickles. I am a nobody at my school. People always call me 'The freak of the School' but my bff Trish is a popular. (We have a secret friend-ship.)

Ally's P.o.V

I was walking down to the music room after I ate, and for some reason I heard footsteps. I looked behind me and no one was there. Probably the janitor. I hope it is. I walked in and I heard singing like horrible singing. I think that is Maria the leader of the populars. I swear she is like me sitting on a cat. Wait she-she's singing my song.

_Heyy,Heyyy,Heyyyy, ohhhh I'm the kinda girl who doesn't_

_say a word who sits at the curb and waits for the world but _

_I'm about a break out, about to break out I'm like a crook tonight _

_I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly now I'm like_

_a bee, and I'm huntin for the honey and I'm kinda but your super _

_fly, yeah I could be your kryptonite (like) OHHHH light my heart up baby_

_like a matchstick Ohhhh and hit the gas quick Ready or not here _

_I come where? you at the night is young_

In_ the crowd the music's loud but I will find you._

_Ready or not here I come I like your face_

_do you like my song? just sing it le de la de da da and I'll find_

_you. Ready or not, ready or not _

_Hello my name is nice to meet you_

_I think your famous where have I seen you?_

_You'll be my Wilson I'll be your Kate living like a fairy tale. _

_We could have a palace right next to Oprah 37 cars and a yacht down in Boca,_

_Take me away where ever you say yeah we could be_

_setting sail._

That is my song. "Dez you did such a good job filming." Maria said to one of my Best friends. "Trish, water now!" Maria yelled. "No thanks."Trish replied angrily. "What did you just say to me?" Maria yelled once again. "That was Ally's song and I'm sick of your crap!"Trish yelled back. I walked into the scene because I don't like it when people fight.

"Um, Trish -Trish is right that is MY song so back off and get out of here and Dez camera now Trish song book!" I yelled to Maria. They all looked at me in shock but Trish and Dez did what they were told. "Thank you." I said politely then walked off. I just stood up for my self AWESOME. I ran to the bathroom and deleted the video after I listened to it.

I flushed the old camera down the toilet. Then ran to my locker and put my song book in my book bag and got my books for math.I ran to class and realize that one of the populars is in there and It is Joshalynn. She is also my friend she is nerdy nice and wear clothes like the populars she is also rich and buys the populars clothes and drinks and just whatever.

She knows that they are using her but she only has '20 dollars' left but she actually has 200.000 but she wants to get kicked out. I was about to speak but the bell rang and the teacher walked in. I guess I can't now. Ugh sometimes people make me mad! I hope the regular guy Austin Moon likes me back because that is what that song was about so yay. I hope. I think I'm gonna talk to him on the bus because I won't see him in any of my classes. Because well he is not in my class. Trust me I think nobody likes him because he wears weird clothes like Dez.

Wait there is a blonde dude right in front of me I wonder, if that is him, well imma find out.:). I poke him and he turns around, Omg it is him ok I'm just gonna talk regularly. "Hi I'm Ally your Austin and wanna meet me at the café at 7:00 tonight."I said really quickly. "Sure you look like a nice girl." He replied very sweetly. "Thanks and meet you there." I said excitedly. But I hid it pretty well. "Ok Ally I will meet you there." He winked at me.

Since when did Me- Ally Dawson become so confident? I don't know but I like it. And I think Trish and Dez do to maybe just maybe he might be the right kinda guy. Like I said earlier we will find out :). Hello new BoyFriend. YAAAAAAAAY!Ok done with the squealing I should probably pay attention to class. "Ok, class open math books to 329 and do problems 6,7,2, and 8." said. She has parents who loved colonial times and she uses her first name when she is teaching. Her name is Colonia Reverly I think. If you ask me it is really weird.

I just hope that Austin does like me because he is really nice so far and I like him. I really do hope. Lets just hope that he is not one of those spies that the populars have. They are all over the school even some of the teachers are their little spies. Trust me those teachers are nice to you then catch you trying to befriend the populars so you can get revenge but only if your clever enough no teacher will catch you. But I guess that no one ever gets to get rid of the populars and I think a nobody shouldn't stay one it is really getting on my nerves with all this bullying crap. I guess I will have to wait 'till college. Hmm no one is clever enough to sneak around try to befriend a popular. Well I already have so that makes me clever right?

**SO how did you like it for a new person like me I know it is short but I tried my best I'll try to update soon XoXo- TheAusllyGirl1623 (Skylar)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Hey I hope you liked the last here is the second one!

_I was walking home after school still thinking about how I'm friends with Joshalynn.I mean I don't think I am that clever. But no just forget it I am not that smart. I run into something that knocked me out of my thoughts.I didn't know who it was but he seemed familiar but my vision went blurry and suddenly I am in a black world."Hello? Is anybody there?" I called out to thin air._

_I run to nothing. I turn around something or someone is standing there. "Hey you. Don't leave me!"I scream. "I won't. heh heh."The mysterios person called out to me creeply. He starts walking towards me. "Wait don't go near me. DON- AAAAAHHHHH."I yell but it's to late. He grabs me and stabs me in the heart. _

I wake up being shaked by Austin. Wait why am I being shaked, what's going on? "Ally stop screaming." Austin whispered. Then I realize everybody is starring at me. "Sorry I uh saw a um spider and it was on a leaf, see I smashed it." Then I smashed a leaf by my foot. Good thing that was there. "Hey, Ally can I talk to you in the hall?" asked. "Uh yeah."

I walked out the door into the hall. "Ally, you were not smashing a spider you were screaming that a dark figure was chasing you and he had fingers that were replaced with knifes."She said. "Yeah he was a drawing I drew his name is knife man."I said quitely. "It is alright if you need sleep. Just ask." She replied nicely. "Ok thank you ."I politely said then walked back into the room and sat back in my seat. "Hey look the nobody is back from calling her mommy."Cassidy said.

"Shut up at least she has a boyfriend."Austin replied. Atleast Maria left the group and she is probably is gonna come crawling back to them who knows but I can already tell that Austin is a sweet guy. "Who is it Austin?" She asked so sickly. "It is me." Austin replied happiley and smiled at me. "WHAT" She shrieked. "Ok look, were in class can we um finish this at lunch?"I asked quietly. "Sure. Meet me at the tree." Cassidy replied angrily.

"Okay but Ally's not coming with you'll just hurt her." Austin quietly said. "No! She will come with because she is the whole reason why this is happening."Cassidy yelled. "Cassidy SIT down now!" yelled. She luckly, just walked into the room. "But Ally just punched me like 5 minutes ago so I was gonna uh... oh yeah I was gonna grab her and say that she needs to say she is sorry."Cassidy said then glared at me.

"Ally did nothing, did you punch Cassidy dear?" asked."No I didn't she is just upset because Austin is my boyfriend." I mimicked Cassidy. "Well that is a very good thing. Cassidy why can't you be happy for someone? Why can't you be nice?" asked/ screamed.

"Have you ever seen her be nice?"I asked. "No I haven't." replied. "But she has 2 saturday detentions." Mrs. Colonia pointed at Cassidy then started teaching again. I was talking to Austin through the whole class. I learned that we both have a passion for music I told him how I'm starting to get over my stagefright and he said he would help me. I really like Austin and I'm glad I met him because without love how could you live? How could you survive. I don't know but I have a BIG crush on this guy he is amazing. And his dark chocoaclate brown eyes you melt into.

I just hope that no one will ruin are relationship and if they do the nobody Ally will break out her shell and I am not afraid time to get heading to lunch. I grab my stuff and walk out. I put my books in my locker grab my lunch and head to the tree. Great Cassidy is already here. I hope Austin shows up. I look at Cassidy, she just glares at me and slowly walks up to me. Why would you steal Austin? Why DID YOU TAKE HIM AWAY?!"She screamed and ran at me with a knife."I didn't!"I yelled while diving to the side."Ok, Cassidy I did take him away but not from you I just took him away from being single."I yelled. "Oh you better watch your words. 'Cause if you don't then I'll blow your brains out."Cassidy said.

I am so stupid. She has a gun in her pocket and that should have been obvivous. She pulls it out and pulled the trigger but not on me on her self but the gun was pointed on me. "NOOOOOOOO CASSIDY!"I yelled because she may be my enemey but she can't die. I pull out my phone and dial 9-1-1. "Hello, what is your emergency?"The lady asked. "Cassidy Heartful pulled a gun out and about shot me but it shot back on herself. Please come now were at Monroe High school! Come NOW!" I said really quickly."Okay an ambulance will be there in 5."She said then hung up.

Okay I'm sure the teachers heard that right? They had to! But then I realized that there was an ambulance truck and a group of people. I-I- My vision is blurry. I don't know what is going on.

I fall to the ground and realize that I was shot. Both of us that means a police man had already been there. Wait where was I shot? I look down and my stomach is pouring out blood. I didn't even realize it. How! WHY? No this can't be NOOO. "Ally! It's me Austin! I just wanna say when I talked to you today I fell in love."He said with tears streaming down his face. "Austin I-I-I-I"

**Haha cliffhanger sorry I will try to update faster. - Skylar. And I didn't mention in the last chapter but I don't own Ready Or Not by Bridget Mendler**


	3. READ AN NOTE VERY IMPORTANT NNOOOTTEEE

Hey I am so sooooorrrryyyyy that I haven't updated but I need time to think because we have our Illinois State Achevement Test (ISAT) and I'm having writers block also there has been a family death like 2 weeks ago and I'm not that writable? I guess you put it like that. So yeah I'll try to think. PPPLLLEEEAAASSEEE give ideas in the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

"Austin I love you too." I then pass out and it goes black.

Austin's P.o.V

"Ally!"Austin screamed. "Son, you may go home now."the police officer said to me. "What about Ally! I have to see her! I love her." I mumbled the last part. "Son, I'm terribley sorry but, you it would be best if you waited a couple of weeks to see her. She did get shot and so did the other 16 year-old."He said to me.

"Okay."I replied slowly. I started walking to my car. I suddenly sprinted to the hospital. "ALLY,ALLY,ALLY! I NEED TO SEE YOU!"I yelled. The police officer had already walked to his car and drove away.

See what happened, well how i fell in love with Ally is I

_Flashback_

_I walked into school freshmen year. I starred at this girl that moved here in 5th grade. Her name is Ally Dawson. She is beautiful! Well gourgeous! We used to hangout all-the time in 6th,7th, and 8th. But she got a boyfriend and went on vacation in hawii. She didn't even remember me. that's why she doesn't remember me on freshmen year 'cause I got blonde hair and kinda started dressing like Dez._

What she really didn't know is that she talked to me everyday. kinda. I just followed her around and caught every beautiful smile she turned my way and said hi and we had small talk. But the populars were getting me stalk her so that they can punish her for hanging around Joshalynn so they know everything she has said or done. But i had stopped becaause I started to fall in love with her.

So they said to me 'Just be like Dez LOSER.' I never forgot and never will.

I finally got to th- wait i'm in her room when did I? What? All well. I'm here now so... I kiss her on the forehead and walked away. I wanted to stay but the hospital is 3 blocks from the school and my house is 6 blocks from the school so I have three blocks to run.

Ally's P.o.V

_I felt warmness against my head but didn't open my eyes. As soon as I heard someone turn around I shot my eyes open and saw Austin walking away but I didn't scream his name. He turned around his eyes were cut out. "AUSTIN! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?"I screamed. _

_"You. You happened, you took my eyes and fell into a coma after Cassidy shot you from taking me away."Austin replied heart-brokendly. "Sorry."Is all that came out of his mouth. "Sorry for w-"I got cut off by the sound of a slice in my stomach where they stiched me up._

_"What are you freakin' talking about."I said. Somehow not bothered by the cut._

_"How are you not dying? Why aren't you? WHYYYYY!" He sreamed being sliced by Cassidy. ''Cassidy?'' I asked out. "Come on Ally! Leave they turned into complete physcos! I'm sorry for what happend we will be friends. Right?"She asked._

_"Right."I replied._

I shot up and gasped for air. i looked around and realized that i'm still in the hospital room. I called for the nurse and she said That I have been out for 5 days and that dream happened like that. "Ally. Your gonna have to stay for atleast 2 more days to let you get used to the stiches. You'll have to come back 2 weeks later so they can be taken out."The nurse explained.

"Okay. But is Austin Moon or Lester Dawson & Penny Dawson out there? Oh and Alice Dawson?"I asked the nurse. "Actually the whole school is out there to see you and Cassidy Heartfull. All your family is here too. Your younger sister and your parents and your older brother and your sister-in-law."She replied.

"The-the-the whole school? But I'm a nobody. And my family and Austin Moon, can you send them in here?"I asked. "Of 'course."she replied.

"Thank you."I said. "Your welcome."She said back.

5 minutes later the whole school was coming in one by one apoligizing for how they treated me and made me a poster. Then my family and boyfriend styaed behind along with Trish and Dez.

"Thank you guys so much."I said to My family. "Your welcome sweety."My mom said. I turned to my boyfriend and friends and said thank you also. "Ally, we would do anything for you!"Austin said quickly.

"Yeah. Your are bestfriend. Ally I love you like a sister."Dez said. Then Trish nodded her head along with Austin and Dez. "Awww. Thank you but if you and Austin are best buds then why haven't i met him.?"I asked Dez. "Ummm, Ally I used to be your um personal guidence."Austin said to me.

"Dad,Mom,Alice can I talk to my friends for a bit?"i asked. "Of 'course. We love you."My dad replied. They then left. "My personal guidence?"I asked Austin. "Yes. I was your stalker for the populars . They had me follow you around so they could make fun of you more."He replied very sadly. I sat there in the bed for a very long time. I can't beleive it! "Austin, GET out."I said kinda yelling get. "Ally it was because he was a nobody like you are and-and then the populars told him to go be loser like Me."Dez explained and started to cry.

"THEY CALLED MY PET TURTLE A LOSER TOO!"Dez screamed. The doctors walked in and took Dez out.

"Ally, do you forgive me?"Austin asked. "Of 'course." I replied hoarsefully. "Ally? You okay?"Trish asked. "I don't feel so good..."I then blacked out.

Trish's P.o.V

"OMG!"I screamed. "DOCTOR! DOCTOR!"I heard Austin scream. "The Doctor's and nurses rushed into the room and told us to go and so Austin and I ran out."i explained to Ally's family and the whole school.

"Okay. Sweety it will be alright. Ally will be better."Ally's mom said to me and Austin and Dez (The doof.)

I went out of the waiting room and straight to Cassidy's room. I heard singing.

_I wanna play with your race cars_

_I'm not a barbie doll, throw me your baseball_

_I wanna get on your team and get my hands a little dirty_

_I heard from a little birdie _

_That you don't think I can take it or that I'm made for it _

_or that I got it in my bones_** (1)**

Then the singing stopped.I realized it was Ally's room.

"Ally?"I asked. "is that you 'cause that's your song..."I paused. "Ally?" I walked in and saw Alice by Ally's bed.

"Alice?"I asked her. "That's the song ally sings for me evry night."She replied. "It gains confidence."She said.

"Well you have a beautiful voice."I said to Alice. "Thank you."She blushed and quickly looked down.

"Well bye Alice see you in the morning."I said 'cause my parents are out of town and in Italy. So I've been staying at Ally's. "Okay. Bye Trish."She said then waved.

I walked out and told the Dawson's that I'm gonna go to their house which is 3 stories has 8 bedrooms and she lives back in the woods it's creepy!

I walked out the doors with Austin and Dez on my tail and they got in their cars. They asked if they could spend the night at Ally's also abd they said yes. So their gonna follow my car. We finally pulled up and they just walked in like they've been there a thousand times. We all got a call and said there is no school for the rest of the year since we only had 5 days left.

We all said good-night after I brought them to the guest bedrooms while I went in mine. Yeah I have a room there. Since it's so big. it's purple and a king size bed with cheetah printed sheets, and zebra printed pillows. I also have a laptop and desktop in there and a closet.

It's pretty awesome. I got on my facebook(2). I updated my status saying: _Poor Ally! I hope she's okay! I don't want her to die! :'(_ Ughh five minutes I had 18 comments saying what happened or I know how you feel. There were some saying just because she got shot doesn't mean that we still like her.

That was all from Dallas (the rude ones.) I commented saying she got shot and from Cassidy. Cassidy is being put in a mental hspital after she heals because she got shot by th bullet but it just cut her flesh really bad so she was still taken to hospital.

I then checked my twitter(3) and changed in my pj's and went to sleep.

Dez's P.o.V

I woke up starting to smell waffles and ready to hop up. But I remembered everything. "UGHHHH. Why can I be so emotional?"Then I started crying. I'm thinking that I won't see Ally for a very long time.

**DON'T THINK THAT!**

But I think so!

**Well you can't give up on her. she's your bestfriend! Dez, your turtle needs you!**

Your right!

That voice inside my head is RIGHT!

Austin's P.o.V

I wake up thinking that I won't see Ally for a very long time.

**DON'T THINK THAT!**

But I think so!

**Well you can't give up on her. she's your bestfriend and girlfriend! **

Your right!

That voice inside my head is RIGHT!

Trish's P.o.V

I wake up thinking that I won't see Ally for a very long time.

**DON'T THINK THAT!**

But I think so!

**Well you can't give up on her. she's your bestfriend and girlfriend! **

Your right!

That voice inside my head is RIGHT!

Alice's P.o.V

I wake up thinking that I won't see Ally for a very long time.

**DON'T THINK THAT!**

But I think so!

**Well you can't give up on her. she's your bestfriend and girlfriend! **

Your right!

That voice inside my head is RIGHT!

**Well there is chapter 3 sorry it took soooo long for me to update and my computer crashed so yea! I hope you guys enjoyed this one it was hard to type! -(1)Do not own Postcard By Bridgit Mendler**

**-(2)Don't own FaceBook**

**-(3)don't own twitter**

**Love you guys- TheAusllyGirl1623 (Skylar)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thx for all the reveiws and sorry I forgot that I put Ally has a sister-in-law and a brother but their out of the story soooo yea! and a shoutout to... primjay10! Thx for the reveiw! I'm glad you like this story! Well here's your chapter!**

**Alice's P.o.V**

I can't be thinking that she's my sister, she'll live through it!I hope... I shoot up from the bed and knock on Trish's door.

I heard snoring but that wasn't Trish's. I walked to the door next to Trish's and opened it. There was a boy. A blondie.

Oh I'm ten years old not like 9... okay I'm 8. Whatever! I poked him on the shoulder and he got so scared he fell out of the bed. "Hahahahahahahaha!"I laughed. "Alice... I'm gonna get you!"he shouted but playfully. I ran out and into the attic.

He'll never find me here. I ran up the attic stairs and hid in the corner. I heard the attic door open. "Alice?" I heard Austin ask. "You got me!"I then ran out and hugged Austin. "I approve of you and Ally!"I screamed and then I had a fit of giggles.

"Ohhh...you do? What about Ally's parents?"He asked."They said your a very nice boy and Ally has been through so much...that she only has one boyfriend...Dallas. I like you better."I hissed the name Dallas. 'Cause I don't like him!"Why didn't you like Dallas?" Austin asked.

"He always said get away you creep, when I would try to play with him but you like to play with me. Right?"I asked giving him the cutesteyes ever. That's what my parents say about this stare. "Of course."He replied. He came up and whispered in my ear. "I don't like Dallas either."We then laughed and he brought me down the stairs to the kitchen and Dez and Trish were already there.

"Austin. Hey how'd you sleep?"Dez asked. "Ummm fine I was just having a liitle talk with Alice."We started cracking up laughing. "Okay...what's so funny?"They asked. "Nothing."I explained then laughed again with Austin.

"Okay?..."Trish said weirdly.

"So is Ally okay?" Austin asked as Ally's parents walked in. "She's fine. We called the doctors and she is doing great. They said she had a seizure. And she has 1 more day in there so when she gets here she has to rest sor awhile."Lester explained and replied.

"Phew!"We all said in releif.

**Sorry this is sooooooooooooooooo short but it is just a filler chapter. And I'll try to update quicker! So this is 2 weeks before the next chapter which where they move! You'll see!**

**Love, ~Skylar~**


	6. Bye

I'm leaving this story but I might be adopting Angels and Demons By KR Blake! So this story is gonna be gone! Well goodbye. I'm so sorry for the people who liked this story and for the people who didn't and are all like Yaaay this story is gone! Well to those people I don't give a crap. So LOve all you guys who read this. And once again GOODBYE!


	7. READ

**IMPORTANT!**

**WHO EVER WANTS TO ADOPT THIS STORY MESSAGE ME AND YOU'RE ALOUD TOO BUT I WILL MESSAGE YOU BACK AND TELL YOU WHEN OR WHATEVER THANK YOU~!**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**THEAUSLLYGIRL1623**


End file.
